


Remarking

by HandsAcrossTheSea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Castiel, Car Sex, M/M, Tattoos, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:46:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandsAcrossTheSea/pseuds/HandsAcrossTheSea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam asks Cas to come with him to get his anti-possession tattoo reapplied and well... Cas gets flustered at the sight of all that pretty skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remarking

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr but I figure it's worth sharing here too. (and the world needs more dirty Sassy, what can I say...)

Cas rolled over, burying his face in Sam’s neck, kissing around the bruise he’d sucked into the skin there, Sam humming contentedly and rubbing a hand up and down Cas’s back.  

"Been a while since you made me come three times in a row baby."  Sam kissed Cas’s temple, Cas snuggling a little closer to Sam’s body, the bunker empty save for them.  They’d taken prompt advantage of the situation and done a lot of reconnecting, Sam pressing Cas up against the wall as soon as they’d gotten home.

Cas smiled and placed his hand over Sam’s heart, the skin umarred by ink.

 

"We can try for a fourth if you want."  Cas’s hand travelled south, reaching under the covers for Sam’s cock.  Sam stopped him and brought Cas’s fingers to his mouth, kissing them gently.  "Trust me Cas, I don’t think I could again right now.  Kinda hungry actually."

Cas sat up a little and looked down at Sam’s naked torso.  ”Do you think you’ll get your tattoo again?”  Just because demons couldn’t get into the bunker didn’t mean Sam was completely safe.

Sam absentmindedly ran a hand over the spot where the tattoo had been, sighing.  ”Only because I have to, not because I want to.”  Sam gestured towards the warding on Cas’s ribs.  ”Not like you wanted to get that one, right?”

Cas smiled at Sam, sitting cross legged next to him.  ”Well… yes.  I value my protection - and yours Sam.”  Sam sat up and kissed Cas chastely, putting his hand on Cas’s knee, pulling away after a moment.

"Well in that case I guess I’ll have to stop by a tattoo parlor soon.  One that won’t ask questions.  I’ve already been a meatsuit, I don’t want to go through that again."

Cas found himself agreeing.  ”You deserve your own agency Sam, if anything. Would you like me to help you find somewhere appropriate?”

Sam brought his face close to Cas’s again, lips barely touching.  ”May I kiss you for a little while longer first?”

The only answer Sam needed was Cas’s lips against his.

____________________________________________________

It was a somewhat dingy looking building, but it was also discreet - a place where no one would ask questions and no one would say anything if someone did.  Cas kept a hand on the small of Sam’s back as they walked in, a little bell above the door announcing their arrival.  A girl at the front desk picked her head up and smiled at them, crinkling the space around her eyes and moving her brow piercing.

"And what can I do for you gentlemen?"  Sam walked over to her, presenting her with a sheet of paper with the anti-possession symbol on it.

"I need someone who can do this, and do it well.  Think you can help?"  Sam’s tone was conspiratorial, like he wanted as few people to know about this as possible.

The girl studied the design for a moment and nodded.  ”I’ll be right back.”  She walked towards the back of the studio, leaving Sam and Cas standing there. Cas reached for Sam’s hand and brought it up to his mouth, kissing Sam’s knuckles, Sam drawing a little closer to him.  A moment later the girl returned with a younger man, clad in a button up and both arms covered in tattoos along with what Sam could see of his neck and chest.

"I’m Rodney - what can I do for you…"

"Sam."  Sam stuck out his hand in greeting, Rodney taking it.  "And I need you to put this on my chest."  Sam handed him the design, Rodney taking a second to study it.

"Follow me."  Sam went first, Cas close behind, the smell of ink and antiseptic in the air.  Rodney led them into a booth and gestured for Sam to sit.

"This your first tattoo Sam?"  Rodney put on a pair of gloves and took his ink out, his back to Sam.

"Well… no. Had to get the first one removed."  Sam looked at Cas, the angel giving him a half smile, knowing what Sam was thinking about.

Rodney nodded, leaning back the chair.  ”Take your shirt off Sam.”  Sam unbuttoned slowly, fixing Cas with a look that he normally reserved for the bedroom, watching Cas’s eyes travel down his body and then back up as soon as his torso was bare.

Sam sat down and leaned back in the chair.  He didn’t trust Rodney - people who waved needles and sharp things near him generally were out to hurt him, glad that Castiel was there, angel blade at the ready just in case.

Rodney wiped the area down and set to work, Cas keeping an eye on things from the corner of the booth, having shrugged off his jacket and half-leering, half watching over Sam, legs crossed at the ankle.  Sam knew what the sight of his naked torso did to Cas - got him all riled up, made him possessive.  Sam winked at Cas, a promise of things to come.

Sam barely noticed the bite of the needles as they dug into the skin over his heart, having felt and experienced much, much worse, silently letting Rodney work.

An hour later they were done, Sam tugging his shirt back on and buttoning it halfway, the cut of his chest muscles visible, trying to keep the fabric from sticking to his skin too much.  They did manage to make it back to Cas’s borrowed wheels before Cas was in his arms, pressing a hand to his chest, healing the tattoo and saying “fuck me.”

Sam nodded, getting in the car and peeling away from the tattoo parlor, Cas reaching over and rubbing him through his jeans, Sam spreading his legs and giving him access.

Turning down a side road, Sam skidded the car to a stop, hoping that this road wouldn’t be too busy, somehow getting out of his clothes and into the backseat, Cas following, hands and mouth getting at what of Sam they could.  

Lube came from somewhere, Cas fingering himself open while tongue fucking Sam’s mouth, Sam’s cock hard against Cas’s ass, Cas lifting himself up and then sinking down on Sam in one quick motion, Sam filling him so quickly that Cas’s eyes flared with Grace for a second and fuck if that wasn’t one of the hottest things Sam had experienced, Cas lifting himself nearly all the way off and then back down again, clenching around Sam as he began to jack himself off, one hand braced against the roof of the car and the other around his cock, Sam holding on tightly enough to his hips that there would like be bruises tomorrow, a litany of moans and gasps filling the car, rocking on its wheels, the windows fogging as Cas fucked himself on Sam’s cock, impossibly thick and hitting his prostate every time he went back down.

Sam’s grip on him got tighter, a loud “fuck” uttered from him and then Sam was coming so hard he had to close his eyes, Cas following a moment later and spilling all over Sam’s body, some of it landing in Sam’s hair and on his chin, the warm, bleachy smell overpowering as Cas collapsed forward, his hand nearly slipping against the window as he realized that come had gotten there as well, Sam shaking with laughter because that hadn’t happened before, both of them going so crazy with want for each other.

Cas gave Sam a gentle kiss and put his mouth next to Sam’s ear.  ”I think that you should be shirtless more often Sam.”

Sam chuckled, rubbing Cas’s back.  ”Think so?”

"Definitely."  

It was getting dark before they moved from the backseat, a little more happy, more sated than they had been that morning.


End file.
